Through Colored Lenses
by Kuro49
Summary: Earl-Centric. Because centuries ago, the Millennium Earl really was just your common next door neighbor. And now he was only taking a late night stroll down in town.


There are really little fics on the Millennium Earl of all people! XD He is such an adorable bad guy, I couldn't resist. So here is a little oneshot, far from what I am used to writing. Kind of dark in a colorful way... I think. XD But this is a little **Earl-flavored treat** for Halloween because this bad guy just screams treats (body size anyone?) and tricks(self-explanatory, he is the bad guy after all)! :3

I don't own anything and may the Earl be with you! :D

XXX

**Through Colored Lenses**

XXX

He readjusted the pretty ornaments on his top hat before neatly pulling it over his head. The Earl has seen the world, in colorful shades. Splashes of paint that has long since stained his tinted glasses.

From the red of their blood.

To the orange of the violent flames.

And then the sickening yellow of the plague.

From the green of the trees that sway in the storms.

To the hue of blue that reflects the cold.

And then to the purple of the darkest bruises they inflict on themselves.

He has seen the darkest and he has seen the lightest. From the whole spectrum of colors, seen through a crystal prism, he has memorized it to the heart.

He stood up from the table, bid all his fellow sweethearts good night. Rhode stood up and gave him a tight hug; he could smell the thick aroma of sweets on her tongue. Tyki gave a nod, he saw the glasses in his palm but he smiled none the less because leading a double life was very exciting after all. His ever so loyal Lulubell gave him a gracious smile as she dabbed at her mouth with a corner of a napkin, so ladylike that perfect little kitten.

And then the twins shouted profanities, his grin twitched wider. He never liked little boys with no manners but the twins took out their guns and toyed with the dangerous contraptions, one day he really ought to teach them a lesson or two. But today was not the day as his eyes that glinted behind his reflective glasses lowered themselves on the large bulky man sitting there, grumbling with blood on his hands. Oh well, he never expected Skinn to reply anyway, that child was always lost in his own thoughts.

Such complicated children, so lost in their own little world, dazzled by the different shades of black, gray and white that they saw.

But they were only children; they had so much more time to grow and learn.

And see the rainbow right outside of their comfort zones.

He walked out of the dining room, filled in his belly he felt happily satisfied but no night could be over without a little late night stroll down in town. It was always the best when the moon was out and the street lights made the cobble stones all pretty.

His eyes rested on the umbrella that came floating his way. It was Lero in all its pink waterproof glory; it opened its mouth and started to talk.

"Lero! Is the Earl going somewhere?" It tilted its pumpkin head and asked, voice sharp and loud, shrill and even just a few notes higher than Rhode. He was accustomed to it but it wasn't always that he enjoyed it.

"Yes, just on my way out." He fixed the cuff of his shirt, straightened it out before pulling his fresh white gloves from his coat pocket. He stretched them over his hands before looking back up at the umbrella.

Its eyes widen slightly as if in disbelief but it knew its master's habits and these late night walks outside of town was just a break from all that destroying the human race plans. After all even the boss needed a little rest sometimes. "Lero! A midnight stroll!"

"Exactly." The Earl's cheeks stretched, and his grin widen, baring more teeth if it was humanly possible, but then again the Millennium Earl wasn't someone you would call human, right?

"All alone? Lero!" It bobbed in the air, questioning in its loud and obscure voice as it watched its master put on his shiny black shoes. The Earl gave a tilt of his hat as the floating umbrella moved out of the doorway.

"Yes, all alone."

And then the door closed.

This world was a colorful place filled with all sorts of things that could make one dizzy with amazement. But the Earl has gone pass that stage and had exceeded greater levels from all the years he has survived.

The trees rustled in the slight chill, dancing as the wind whistled an original tune underneath its shady leaves. He swept his gaze across the little shops and bars that littered the road, he saw little teacups with translucent drinks sloshing over its delicate gold edges. And he could hear the faint crying of a baby in its cradle two stories up in the small hotel, the rushing of feet and then the quiet murmurs of comfort from the little baby's mother.

It was all so alluringly faint.

So gray, so diluted, so washed down of the bright colors that has slithered a burning path in his head.

He missed the hot tears from bloodshot eyes. Where were the pained screams and the burning of human flesh? The regrets, remorse and guilt of those blood shed days. And his most of all favorite! The commitment all these lavish human beings have to the seven deadly sins.

The simple mortal temptations that lured people to stray alleyways littered with unforeseen dangers. They would blindly clutch on to their masks of pride, seemingly unbreakable. And then the gluttons that take in delicious amounts of delicacies that could make one's belly growl in hunger, one at a time until it was a feverish addiction. From the spider webbed sloth, their long limp limbs stretched out across the bed, waiting for another mindless dream to come floating by.

They have a green tint to their eyes, jealousy sparkling like a diamond in the dark, the heavy scent of envy could be smelled from miles away. The littlest thing can make tempers flare, the flaming rage of wrath that sounded like fire crackers in the night. From the tiniest dip of a finger in the money, their greed has been spilt over and like water they could no longer retrieve it back. And then there were the splendid guilt of lust and nothing more.

He missed those days where problems were solved by fist, now it was people gathered around a table talking of their far off plan where the world would be a lovely place again.

Maybe that's why Europe was the easiest place to corrupt.

He spotted one of his creations sipping tea at a small café, tasting the faint black tea on its tongue. The Akuma gave a cackle that came out like a tinkle of laughter, living among the humans like it was the most obvious things it should be doing.

He gave a nod to its companion, gave a curt dip of his top hat and his footsteps has long passed that table where his young Akuma was having an evening break with a temporary friend with snacks and tea of course.

The wheels of a carriage rolled by, bouncing lightly on the cobble stone streets, the lights finally flickered on and the Earl walked on. He heard the low whining of the horses as a sharp whip cracked along their skin, the legs hurried on and the wheels turned faster.

This world was a beautiful place; the Earl never doubted this fact.

So why did he want to destroy the human race?

He gave a twirl to his steps before tapping his cane on to each stone he paced by. Tap, tap, tap, tap. The heels of his shoes accompanied the tune, he happily smiled to a common pedestrian, they smiled back, not at all astounded or surprised at the chubby man with his tall top hat.

Because…

He stopped at a door. It was wooden, painted red with faint golden designs on the knob. The little door was located on the busy street but no one seemed to notice as the Earl stood in front of it. People only want to pay attention to the things they wanted to know, and he was no different than them. Because centuries ago, the Earl really was your fellow next door neighbor.

His cane gave the door a tap before it creaked open, rusty hinges swinging with a low groan of pain. A tear stained face looked up and with a hoarse dry sound from deep within her throat she asked.

"Who… are you?" She wiped her tears from her cheeks in haste and mild embarrassment.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, _Madam_." He gave a polite bow and closed the door behind him. "People call me the Millennium Earl."

"Millennium… Earl?" She asked, voice as quiet as a mouse as her fingers gripped at her dress before letting it go again, she repeated this motion until he spoke up again. "Yes, you can call me the Earl though."

She looked at him curiously, eyes wide as she ran over his figure full of laughter. If it wasn't for the foul occasion she would have gave a small smile at him, simply looking at his chubby form, wide smile and neat glasses, it was hard to keep a frown.

"Do you love him?" The Earl asked, crouching down so he was on the same level as her. And then he gave a sideways tilt to the one lying on the bed. Her hands tightened on his cold fingers.

"Yes." Her eyes trailed to the gray blood drained face on the pillow. "Yes, I love him."

"Who killed him?" The Earl asked another question as he toyed with the ruffle fringes of the hemming on his coat. She looked at him, eyes blinking as if confused by the simple words. Her orbs liquid dust as each feeling started to surface. And then it hardened into ice, like mercury that only reflected whatever came its way.

"God did."

And then another tear slid down her rosy cheek.

"Do you want to," he paused as he searched for any signs of fear in her eyes, "bring him back?" He finished when he couldn't find any.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. Turning her head she gave the gentlest smile to the man on the bed, lifeless fingers intertwined with her own. She was the first ingredient.

"Alright then." The Earl stood up, patting off the dust that didn't exist. The woman followed him, finally letting the man's fingers from her warm hand. "All you need to do is call him back from where the Gods stole him."

"Just call out his name?" She asked, blinking as if not believing that it could be so easy. He nodded with a widening smile that threatened to crack his face in half and break the carefully constructed mask he had on. "Yes, as simple as that."

She opened her pink lips.

His name flowing from her tongue.

He came back, yes he did indeed. Her eyes widened in fear, heartfelt fear that made her whole body tremble as she backed up. Her hands now cold with sweat.

It seems the second ingredient has arrived.

"…who are… you?" She gasped out just before the procedure could start, her raspy voice screeching out in pain as the skeleton took a first step into her mouth.

"Children these days never listen." He shook his head in dismay. "As I said, I am only the Millennium Earl, sweetie."

Her scream was muffled by the disgusting snapping of bones accompanied by the rupture of organs and blood vessels. Her eyes were gray beads and the soul gave one last whine before settling into its new nest. Her spine popped as its shoulders rolled into place. Mechanically it sat up, tearing the bloody dress off of its metal body.

Looks like they are bounded together.

And till death do they part.

How sickeningly sweet.

The Earl gave the new born a grin, the black pentacle surfaced onto its bone white head, marking it as the devil's work. And then the Akuma gave out a taunting laughter. The Earl gave a final tip of his hat before turning to the red brandished door, reaching deep within a coat pocket; he fished out a black little notebook.

Back to the question of why he wanted to destroy the human race.

He gave a check to a day of good work.

Because…

Because it was…

He closed the notebook and placed it back into his pocket, straightened out his jacket and laid a gloved hand on the faint gold doorknob.

It was fun.

And as simple as that he opened the door. The fresh scent of the early night was refreshing, better than the musty aroma of indoors. He stepped back on to the cobble stone sidewalk, gave a twirl of his shiny black shoes and continued to walk.

The red painted door closed behind him.

He hummed a jumpy tune as he paced himself happily along the road. The different stones have finally lighted up, giving the street a glow of orange and occasionally neon green and a black spiraling staircase that led down to an underground club. He heard the sound of a camera clicking; it was those artists making a life out of what they wanted to do. Another car came by, beeping as a young child who has let go of their mother's hand and blindly stumbled out on to the road.

Civilization has reached one of the peaks of their times.

The mother gave a scared screech before tugging the little child back into her arms, holding on to him in a loving embrace.

It was only fair to have someone knock them over before they got too smug.

People were stumbling along the walkway, women in one hand and beer in the other. A rosy red blush coloring their cheeks as they focused to keep themselves upright. Some weren't so lucky as they leaned against a lamp post before dumping the contents of their stomach out on to the street, too much to drink and so much to waste.

He didn't spare them another glance.

The Earl looked up at the sky; there was the moon, crescent and dangling almost in a mocking taunt in the background of pure black. He bathed in the moonlight, a pale white glow as his shoes clicked on the cobbled stone, finally bringing him right back home.

XXX Kuro

I want to hug the Earl, his rolly polly figure makes me squeal. If I could I would nominate him as the Num. 1 bad guy in all mangas! (Cuz he is so twistedly cute.) Review and share my love for our very own boss! (salutes) And Happy Halloween everyone! -hands out pumpkins-


End file.
